1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet shaving systems and more particularly to a razor blade assembly of the type in which a razor blade is secured in a permanent manner in a substantially rigid member having a forward edge provided with a guard surface spaced from a cutting edge of the razor blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time the majority of shavers employs a shaving implement that has a grip portion and carries one or more blade elements that extend generally transversely to the grip portion. Shaving implements of this type include a variety of configurations; for example, a system in which a single or double edge blade is inserted into a holder by the user; a system employing a cartridge which holds a length of band blade, the user advancing successive links of the band for shaving; and a system in which a blade unit has a blade element permanently secured to a guard structure. In such shaving implements, the blade element and cooperating leading and following skin engaging surfaces define a set of shaving geometry relationships.
Continuing efforts are being made to improve the shaving characteristics of such implements and/or to accommodate individual preferences. A factor in shaving efficiency and effectiveness is the orientation of the active components of the shaving system relative to the skin surface being shaved. That surface frequently has undulations or is in a relatively inaccessible or awkward area to reach and the shaving action is reduced in efficiency because the relationship of the active elements to the skin surface being shaved significantly departs from the optimum value.
It has been proposed to improve the shaving action by providing a shaving implement in which the active portions of the shaving system are movable relative to the grip portion of the implement and conformable or responsive to the surface of the skin being shaved.